webblandfandomcom-20200214-history
Webbland Wiki
Pang Overview Pang (inspired by Pangaea) is a fictional nation in an animated children's series based on two children's adventures in Pang located on planet Web. In the series we follow the adventures of the twins Lilly and Billy, as they make their way through Sneaker school to become Sneakers of Pang. The series includes five seasons for each year of Lily and Billy's Sneaker schooling, culminating in the fifth season in which they reach Sneaker status. The problem facing Lilly and Billy is that they are living in a dying world and do not know if they will ever get the chance to be Sneakers. The Sun is harming the planet to the point that it is destroying the atmosphere -- referred to as the Phere -- which happens to be the most important component of Pang. Little by little, day after day, the atmosphere continues to deteriorate as Pangians scramble to find answers to this problem but can't. Meanwhile Lilly and Billy are being trained to be Sneakers who wear many hats as the patrolmen of the Phere, the medics of the Phere, the scientists of the Phere, the legal officials of the Phere, as well as the heroes to all children in Pang. By the end of the series, the two children become Sneakers and discover together that planet Web thus Pang actually are an evolved version of what was originally known as planet Earth. This leads them to some answers about what is happening to the Phere and how they can stop or slow this event. Terms of Pang *Pang is the only place on planet Web (although it is extremely large), so the two could be seen as interchangeable. I do my best to stick to one throughout the Wiki. Web – Earth-like terrestrial planet that has one large continent with less water and Jovian rings. Pang – name of the one continent and nation on planet Web Pangian – of Pang Sneaker(s) – patrolmen of the Phere Pielit(s) – common folk of the Phere Slider(s) – common folk of Pang who do not have ability to fly either because they don't want to or are not of age yet. Phere – medium of travel for all Pielits Floh – bottom protective layer to prevent Pielits from freefalling and splattering on the ground to die Dom – top protective layer to prevent Pielits from flying too high in the sky, shoes lose power as they approach this. Retros – name for the shoes that enable them to fly Bloomdoome – four month season of extremely harsh atmospheric conditions Bloome – portion of bloomdoome season of extreme cold weather and harsh atmospheric conditions Doome – portion of bloomdoome season of extreme hot weather and brutal atmospheric conditions Grae – season similar to Winter Plae – season similar to Spring Hae – season similar to Fall Vae – season similar to summer History Planet Web This is a futuristic world taking place billions and billions of years after modern day (our world). Pretty much everything on planet Web finds its foundation from Earth; however, because it is billions and billions of years after our world, things have evolved so much that is essentially a new world. Old Earth has been forgotten and evolved into Web. This change occurred overtime as certain cosmic events changed physical aspects of Earth that gradually killed a majority of the population on Earth leaving a few who grew up and began what we now know to be planet Web. Evolution from Earth Web is the result of the natural process of evolution in the Universe. So much has changed for example, the planet (formerly known as Earth, now Web) now does not rotate on the same axis as before, this has drastically changed, causing the climate to be totally different now. The orbital path has also evolved, so the seasons are different. A notable difference is there are now 5 seasons (bloomdoome, grae, plae, hae, and vae), all roughly two months in length each with the exception of bloomdoome which is four months long. During bloomdoome the first two months are of extreme cold weather (bloome) with the last two months being extreme hot weather (doome). The one thing that is consistent throughout these four months are the atmospheric conditions which are really harsh every day of the entire season. If you risk flying during this time, death is likely. During the first two months, winter storms are prevalent. During the last two months, hurricanes, tornadoes, etc. or prevalent. Religion in Evolution In our history whenever Earth's orbit started to affect the seasons, a God stopped the Earth and said “I am here” He did this to let the people of Earth know that he is with them and will not let them die as a result of this solar system or planetary phenomenon. Since this time as history has and thought has developed, there have been tons of literature written throughout Pang speculating what that may have been. This is the basis for philosophy in Pang. Some Pangians reject that it was the voice of a God but have no idea what else it could have been. Some people were deaf and couldn’t hear the voice. Most people, however, believe that it was some supernatural being. This led to the weakening of many religions – having heard a voice of something that had to have been supernatural (although they do not know for sure who or what it was). Thus, for the most part, all differences between the vast variations of religions have died and most Pangians believe that there is a God but have no idea how to serve him because hearing that Voice made them reject all religious teachings they every got. Thus this is the new task of religion in Pang. Environment The Phere The Phere is the defining feature of the Pangian environment. This a place in the sky that Pangian pielits travel in. It is derived from the Earth term Atmosphere and simultaneously plays on the Earth word “fear”. Clearly the founding mothers and fathers of Pang held on to some of their Earth roots. Nevertheless the reason Pangian founding mothers and fathers chose this is obvious with the atmosphere reference but the reason for the second component it because people are fearful of traveling in the phere. The Phere is patrolled by Sneakers – sky patrolmen who ensure the safety of all flying. The normal Pangians flying are called pielits; which is the Pangian equivalent to what Earth calls a pedestrian, citizen, common folk, etc. Pangians maneuver the Phere by flying. The way this works is through every pair of retros – Pangian shoes that have the ability to take flight. Retros are the same as shoes were on Earth but technological development has added an extra thin layer that gives it the ability to fly. Motor vehicles such as cars and trucks do not exist in Pang. The only way of traveling is walking, bike, or flying. In Pang, there are no traveling accidents caused because of not following flying rules. These types of accidents are impossible because of the “Sneakers” – the patrol in the sky, essentially the sky police. Because the sky is so free to roam, in Pang the top profession is in sneakering. There are tons of Sneakers in the sky and because the sky is so big and free to roam, you never know when a Sneaker is near or far, thus every flyer abides by the flying safety regulations – the uncertainly is what leads to everyone's safety. Structure Web still is a planet that is mostly covered by water, the difference now is that it has one large body of land thus many places are not located near a body of water. Nevertheless, towns and cities near the water tend to base their industry off of that where the inland's are where you find that major factories and such. The inland's all look similar to a modern day Earth metropolitan area. For example, major cities in Pang on planet Web look for more advanced than any city ever did on Earth. There are no streets, merely walkways for those who decide to walk. Buildings are all over the place whether on top of each other or right next to each other. It appears as if there is no where to even add more buildings but clearly there is always room. All inland's look like extremely advanced cities whereas your more rural areas such as the coastal territory tend to favor Earth-like cities - they have not quite advanced yet, but that is because they focus on water for inland industry and trade. Culture and Social Organization Class In Pangian society there are three classes of people, but not necessarily in terms of hierarchy of any sort. You have Sneakers, pielits, and sliders. Those are the three classes, and the only reason Pangian researchers consider them as classes is because different priviledges are allowed. This main difference between each class is the amount of freedom they have in the Phere. For instance, the Sneakers have absolute freedom in the Phere to do as they chose. They are allowed to do whatever is "necessary and proper" (their favorite saying) to uphold the flying rules and regulations. So, Sneakers can basically abide by their own rules, so long as it is in the spirit of protecting the current rules and regulations. Pielits are anyone past the age of 13. All of the people that make up this class are the ones that fly. They are required to adhere to the normal flying rules and regulations and lose their flying privileges if they do not. The final class are the sliders, this class is made up of everyone under the age of 13 and/or anyone who does not want to fly. The only difference here is that the sliders have no flying rights whatsoever. In terms of wealth, someone in the sliders class could be the richer than someone in the pielits class or vice versa. All Sneakers make generally the same amount of money (salary increases as experience and contributions increase) but are incapable of making past a certain amount due to their being public servants, thus someone in the pielit or sliders class could easily occupy more wealth than a Sneaker. Clearly wealth plays no role in Pangian class breakdown which is why Pang is know for it's peaceful and cohesive society. Pang interestingly doesn't recognize race as a thing but this is likely due to the philosophical views of the founding mothers and fathers who felt that considering so many people died as result of natural cosmic events, clearly the universe shows no care to race so why should they. Thus, their is one race – the Pangian race. Lastly, gender is almost viewed like race as there are no differences in terms of rights and protections as it pertains to male and female. Societal views towards each gender see the best in each so there is no gender inequality. Clearly the founding mothers and fathers of Pang felt that if the universe could kill so many people regardless of race and gender, there was no need for them to pay much attention to this either. Sneakers This is easily the most popular job on planet Web. These people patrol the skies to ensure all flying rules are being followed and there isn’t any trouble between people. They are also there to ensure the safety of the many 13-year-olds happy to fly for the first time. Sneakers have shifts where they simply patrol the sky, and they are hard to distinguish from normal day-to-day pielits just on their way to work or to the store. This ensures that flying rules are adhered to and everyone is safe. Hence, why children can begin to fly at the young age of 13. To better explain the occupational side of the “Sneakers”, the main idea is that they have super special sneakers that allow them to stay in the air for the entirely of their shift without their shoe batteries dying like some normal pielits do. Their shoes also have the ability to go faster than any normal market shoe, and their shoes also glow in the dark. Their shoes are essentially “super shoes” and it is this that enables them to do the job they do. Besides the fact that their shoes enable them to do their job, they “sneak” a lot. Well again, because there are so many “Sneakers” in the sky, pielits have no idea when a “Sneaker” may “sneak” up on them if they aren’t abiding by the rules. Schooling to become a Sneaker begins at the age of 13 and lasts for 5 years. Each year focuses on a particular profession inherent in the job of a Sneaker. The first year focuses on the legal side of being a Sneaker, so knowing the flying laws of Pang. The second year focuses on the medical aspect of being a Sneaker as they must be able to care for injured pielits. The third year focuses on Phereistic study. This is the academic side of the Phere and involves the Sneaker students to learn everything about the Phere from how it began to why it is deteriorating now. The fourth year of Sneaker school focuses on flying and learning how to use the advanced equipment available to Sneakers. The fifth and final year is a year in residency, in which they are out in the Phere practicing everything they learned the first 4 years. They are typically supervised by another Sneaker and at the end of the school year either admitted to be a Pangian Sneaker or required to do additional time in residency (typically what their Sneaker adviser recommends). During this fifth year, Sneaker students tend to try and do something major to make themselves stand out, this is likely because most Sneaker students aren't admitted to be Sneakers without having to spend some amount of additional time in residency. Culture This social structure stemming from the dynamic of the Phere directly affects Pangian culture. All the children Pang know of the “super shoes” and its capabilities which is why they all mostly grow up aspiring to be a Sneaker one day. This is also why it is the highest populated occupation and drives the maximum safety and security we have in our skies. The kids see Sneakers as living super heroes (mainly because Pangian pop culture potrays them in this light), which when thought about from the historical perspective, they are. Pangian culture is centered around the Phere and the ability to fly but this even includes a sporting event Pangians refer to as their pastime. This game is played on a field of grass between two hoops with chain nets like Earth basketball, except all players are pielits so they are flying. Each player wears padding similar to Earth american football, the only difference being their retro-cleats enable them to fly. The game ball is a sphere-shaped gold ball. The object of the game is to get the ball through the hoop, the team who scores the most wins. This is the most popular pastime in Pang and is everyone’s favorite sport to play upon reaching the age to fly. There are both male and female leagues, equally popular. This is what brings everyone on planet Web together. Religion During the times of Earth, there were tons of religions with their own beliefs and customs. Some religions even went to battle with each other over their beliefs. Our founding mothers and fathers have always wondered, at least from a philosophical perspective, why are there so many different religions if there can only be one God? There is no way one of these religions is right, and followers of all other religions are just doomed in their fate for choosing the wrong one. They had this philosophical reflection after the historical event of God shaking the Earth. From here they wanted to establish a religious thought that was inclusive rather than exclusive. As a result, there are no longer different variations of religions. There is one God, and everyone either chooses to accept this based on the historical cosmic event or not. The elimination of various religions also eradicated any life ethical systems based upon religious beliefs. Thus, to accommodate for this newly established ignorance, people just governed themselves with widely accepted and practiced morals. What is good and just, they do and participate in; but what is bad and unjust, they avoid altogether. This is the way they live to feel like they are serving a God -- just by being a good human being. Sexual orientation, facticity of mistakes in the past, none of that matters with religion in Pang. This gave birth to the religion practiced in Pang, one in which they believe in a God because they believe the people really heard the voice during the cosmic event; but still they don’t know if that was actually God or if it were a storm on another planet or explosion in the solar system that happened to sound like a voice. Pangian scientists argue this, but most Pangians accept the view that it was God (there is no resentment between believers and non-believers because the ethical system is still the same due to it being based on society). Pangian religion is based on two things: 1. faith that the voice was God; and 2. That they live a life governed by morality. Government and Economy Political System Pang has a monarchy. However, the Pangian monarchy is not set up like a traditional monarchy. The Pangian governmental set up could better be described as a democratic-monarchy. There is always a Pangian ruler, whether King or Queen, but these are elected positions. There are no limits to how many terms a King or Queen can serve, but there is a limit to length of the term (5 years). Pang is currently led by Queen Sontajaye who has been serving for the past 20 years (4 terms). She is loved by all Pangians, as they have re-elected her three times. There has never been a period of tyranny, as power has always been transitioned to the next ruler in a peaceful manner, as most election processes foster. Pang has four branches in their government: the Throne (monarch and his cabinet of royal leaders), Congress (the law-making body), Fair Justice (the judges, mostly former Sneakers), and Pang-say (the people of Pang). Pang-say In the Pangian system the people have their own branch of government called Pang-say. The job of this branch is simply to participate in government. This branch is essentially the approval body, after the government decides for society it goes through a normal Earth-like process for approval but the final stage for any government policy, program, funding, etc. is through the people’s branch. This branch is made up of any Sneaker, pielit, or slider that wants to be on from ages 13 and up. Essentially what they do is vote to approve or deny anything the government does, so the people have the veto power in Pang. This branch is made up of about 70% of Pangian society as it encourages citizen participation, but doesn't require it. Government officials can indeed "double dip", and be members of this branch as it is every Pangian's right (upon reaching the age of 12). The way this veto system works is through technology and doesn’t require that all citizens be in one central area to deliberate. Every Pangian citizen gets an alert on their phone anytime a law, program, budget plan, etc. has been passed and it remains up to the people to approve or deny it. The people have a two-week window to approve or deny, but at least 50% of the citizens in the branch must vote or else approval is automatic. The government is required to include both a short summary of it and a long detailed version. This is so citizens can familiarize themselves with what they are voting on. There is potential corruption in this, as the government can deceive citizens in these short summaries or coat the language so that the average citizen will not understand what they are saying. This doesn’t happen all the time in Pang due to the Pangians familiarity with the political system, but the government does try to weasel its way through loop holes at times. Economic System In terms of industry, Pangians are very much like Earth was. The fact that everything is on one continent in one nation makes trade much easier and thus industry more fluid and efficient. Pangians practice capitalist economic system but bound the system to it's nations morals and values. For example, Pang has strict laws against enterprises as it pertains to trusts, monopolies, employment, safety etc. Many may regard this is too much government intervention but the government only intervenes when someone is worse off, and in their intervention it is only to ensure fairness and that the business doesn't take advantage of the employee. This has led to a prosperous society of which the wealth is spread fairly, though not evenly. Poverty still exists but is far less prevalent than it was during the times of Earth. This is because the wealth is spread out a little more. So, in Pang there aren't many billionaires (if any at all), but that extra wealth that would have made a few Pangians billionaires has almost eradicated poverty entirely in the nation. Nevertheless, the Pangian government still does a lot to help those in poverty. Aside from programs to aid and assist them, the government has a committee that monitors the wealth to ensure that there is never a concentration of wealth, anytime a pattern like this seems to develop the government swoops in to stop it. This has contributed to the peaceful society in not allowing the economic system to lead to any form of corruption. Science and Technology Retros Retros are the shoes that enable Pangians to fly. Upon reaching the age of 13 you are free to get the extra layer installed in your retros to give you the flying capability. They are required to charge them to fly, and each retro has a digital screen that says its charge level. The retros typically hold a long charge but they sometimes do die while you are flying (if you forgot to charge it) and that would mean the flyer free falls in the sky. This leads to accidents for other people too. There can also sometimes be malfunctions with the retros. In case of either event, this is why Sneakers are trained medics to assist the freefaller and treat them. Sometimes Sneakers even catch freefallers. If they Sneaker isn't there to catch a pielit freefalling, there is a layer in the Phere that catches fallers. This layer is just above the highest building on Planet Web and it catches you (though it isn’t always a smooth landing). Everyone is taught where this layer is prior to their first time flying. If you are flying below the layer there is nothing to catch you, and as a result this is where Sneakers get most of their activity. People found flying outside the Phere have their flying privileges suspended for whatever period of time Fair Justice (the Court system) deems appropriate. All retros have adjustable speeds but there are speed limits based on how concentrated areas tend to be. The Sneakers do this reporting of how concentrated areas are to make recommendations for increases and/or decreases in retros speed limits, this is the research side of their profession. ID Phones The way for retro sellers to know if a child is really 13 is to check their identification phone which contains a chip that has all6+ personal information and is used for any sort of transaction. Everyone is given their ID chip at birth (similar to a Earth birth certificate or social security card), but the parents or guardians hold on to the chip until the child is of age to operate a phone to place it in. Upon reaching age, they are allowed a free phone from the Pangian government to place the chip in for them to carry around for the rest of their life. There is also a provision for extreme circumstances in which a child is homeless or abandoned and has no parent nor guardian, in this case they may be allowed to receive it earlier and are provided the phone earlier also. Seasons There are 5 seasons, all about two months each except one which is four months in length. They are called: Bloomdoome, Grae, Plae, Hae, and Vae. In Bloomdoome the first two months are of extreme cold weather (Bloome) and the last two months see extremely hot weather (Doome).'' ''During the entire season however, the atmosphere conditions are so harsh that flying is both impossible and prohibited. All Sneakers don’t work during these seasons and either find temporary employment somewhere or are idle during the entire season, though most go teach at the Sneaker schools. Bloomdoome occurs every 5 years and is right in the middle of the Vae, splitting the Vae season into two parts during these years. On normal years there are just the normal four seasons, roughly three months long of Grae, Plae, Hae, and Vae. Science/Magic of the Phere As mentioned earlier in the Phere there are two layers that protect pielits from danger in flying. The upper layer know as the dom, is the highest pielits can fly before their retros lose flying power. The issue with this is if pielits get too close to it, their retros began to lose power, causing them to free fall in the sky until their retros regain power. Most of the time the pielits don’t even approach the dom, but again that is because the closer they get to it the less powerful their retros are. The bottom layer of the Phere is called the floh, the floh is the how pielits enter the Phere but also catches any free falling pielit whose retros lost power or any free-falling Sneaker who is testing the strength of these layers in the Phere. This is due to the atmospheric pressure in the Phere as it was affected greatly when the Phere was created gradually through the shifting of Earth (now planet Web) axis as well as its orbital path, affecting gravitational forces and creating some. All of these are responsible for the formation of the Phere but also why the Phere is in danger. The Phere is dying out due to sun ray penetration. Planet Web's tilt on its axis along with its change in orbital path has made it where sun rays directly penetrate the Phere. The Phere was created by the planets shifting and has existed for thousands of years now, the problem is, as Web continues to shift and orbit change slowly over time, the Sun ray penetration grows strong eating away the Phere. The Sneakers regularly test out the Phere to ensure the protective layers are still in tact; however, if this continues there may no longer be a Phere which would render flying impossible. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse